Saving Chao World
by HardcoreParkour
Summary: Chao World is now a planet separated into three continents. The Neutral Garden Continent, The Hero Garden Continent, and the Dark Garden Continent. After the Neutral Continent floods, 4 chao sail away when they get shipwrecked! What happens when they meet up with Hero Chao and have to save the planet! Read to find out! Rated T for Mild Language, Action, & romance in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: The Flood

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic about Chao. I've made some changes, instead of 3 gardens in Chao World. I made Chao World a planet and the Hero, Neutral, and Dark gardens are now bigger and are now continents!

Here are the Chao:

Aqua- A very fast Aqua chao.

Air- A Hero Flying Chao, that is a girl and very responsible.

Bubbles- A girl, and the same age as Aqua, has a good heart and can swim.

Dart- A very strong chao, the oldest, and the most brave.

Now to the story!

Chapter 1: In the Neutral Garden Continent

It was a Normal Day in the Neutral Garden Continent, the 4 friends, Aqua, Air, Bubbles, and Dart were walking home from there last day at the Chao Kindergarden. They were finally free to do what they want for the rest of there lives.

Aqua: I can't believe school is over. But I am happy, it was hard trying to learn that Go- Go Dance stuff.

Dart- Let's try doing it!

Aqua and Dart started dancing.

Air: Tsk, you guys are so immature! Dancing like fools, you should dance more gracefully!

Aqua: Nag nag nag! Don't be so stuck up, Air.

Dart: I know! C'mon Aqua, let's go watch Chao Adventures on TV!

Aqua: Sure!

Aqua and Dart walked over to the portable TV, and watched there favorite show, Chao Adventures! Later, Air fried some Fruit and made every some dinner ( Since she is responsible) and afterwards they were about to go to sleep.

Drip, drip, drip.

Bubbles: Aw c'mon! It's raining now!

Aqua: Chill, Bubbles! We can all sleep inside the cave!

So Aqua, Air, Bubbles, and Dart swam over the the cave and slept there for the rest of the night, and when they awoke, they were in for a suprise.

Dart: (Yawn), huh? WHA-!

Air: DART! SHUT UP! WERE TRYING TO... OH MY GOD!

Aqua: Air! Be qui... Holy crap!

Bubbles: Oh no.

They all woke up to see that the entire place was flooded! They were all standing on the last piece of land.

Aqua: We're gonna die!

Bubbles: Don't worry, Aqua. We can all swim.

Aqua: Yeah, but we can't swim like a pro like you do, we're all not swimming chao. We can all swim but eventually the water will get to high and we'll drown!

Air: Okay, Okay! Chill! We'll make a boat, and sail over to Hero Garden Continent. They'll help us.

Dart: How can you be so sure?

Air: Cause I'm from there! I had to move here cause there was no more room for me.

Dart: Okay. But how can we build a boat, or raft or... whatever!

Air: I've got a plan.

Bubbles swam over to the nearest tree and shook it to get all of the fruit off the tree so they could have food.

Dart swam over to the tree, pulled it right out of the ground, and karate chopped it into half so they could have oars to row, using his strongness of course.

Afterwards, they all worked together to build the raft, and they completed it.

Bubbles: Yay! We did it!

Aqua: Now let's hop on this puppy and sail over the ocean!

And so they did..

A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, this is my first time writing about Chao. So forgive me. And the next chapter will be better:)


	2. Chapter 2: Shipwrecked

A/N: Second chapter is here. Hope this is better. So the chao from the NGC (Neutral Garden Continent) Are sailing to the HGC (Hero Garden Continent)

What happens when there at sea? Read to find out.

Dart: We've been sailing for 4 hours and still no sign of the Hero Garden Continent!

Air: Don't rush it! We'll be there soon!

Aqua: Sorry, dude. But Air's right this time, don't rush her.

Air: Thank you, Aqua.

Aqua: Don't mention it.

Bubbles: Let's all split our first fruit!

So all the chao took a piece of the fruit, since Air was sailing, Bubbles gave a piece to Air.

Air: Woah! Wake on guys were gett'in hit by some rough waves!

The raft was spinning around in mutiple circles and the chao did there best to hang on!

Aqua: I can't hold on much longer!

Dart: Just try!

Bubbles: OH... MY...

Air: What is it, Bubbles?

Bubbles: Look!

There was a giant tsunami-like wave about to hit them.

Dart: DUCK AND COVER!

The chao were slammed by the wave, and couldn't open there eyes, because they were too scared to. Suprisingly, they all woke up together in the same place.

Aqua: Where are we?

Air: This looks like a island.

Bubbles: Oh no! Were stranded! With no more fruit! Ahh!

Suddently, the group saw other chao stubbling toward them, they looked pretty banged up and weak.

Dart: Are those?

Air: Yeah! Hero Chao!

The Group of Hero Chao walked up the them.

Hero Chao: Yes, we are hero chao. I'm Skye, and there my friends, December, Tif, and Yo-yo.

Aqua: Well, is this the HGC Skye?

Skye: No, the Hero Garden Continent flooded. We decided to build a raft and sail to your continent, but we got hit by a tsunami wave and got sent to this island!

Bubbles: Oh snap! That's exactly what happened to us!

Air's Thoughts: Hmm... Somethings not right, how can two tsunami-like waves hit both of us at the same time?

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I hope this chapter was better:) Oh, and here is info about the hero chao:

Skye: The Leader of the Hero Chao, she has beutiful purple wings and is a Hero/Fly/Swim chao.

December: A young chao that is very cute, and loves pizza! She is a Hero/Swim/Run chao.

Tif: She is just as strong as Dart. And is very smart, she is a Hero/Run/Power chao.

Yo-yo: He is not very smart, but he can come in handy sometimes, he is a Hero/Power/Run chao.

What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out:)


	3. Chapter 3: Rivalry

A/N: This is Chapter 3! Thanks to some good reviews and suggestions, I've tweaked up the fanfic just a tiny bit, there will be NO more script- like sentences, and I will be putting some of the Chaos attributes to good use.

Enjoy:)

Chapter 3: Rivalry

" Guys! This is very strange, how can we possibly have been hit by two tsunami- type waves at the same time! It just doesn't add up!" Said Air.

" I dunno how, but we've got to get off this island!" Yelled Tif.

" Hmm... That'll be a tough one, the boat didn't work out to well." Said Aqua.

" How about we build a ship! So if another boat! But a bigger one! So if another giant wave hits! We'll survive!" Yelled Bubbles Happily.

Tif facepalmed.

" Yes, but how can we get things to build the ship?" Asked Tif.

" You see the giant forest like thing behind us, right Tif?" Said Bubbles.

" Oh." Said Tif.

" Well, I guess we'd better get started." Said Skye.

" Since I'm the " Leader Of The Chao" I will make a list in the sand of what we need." Said Skye.

" YOUR the leader?! (Tsk), yeah right. I'm the Leader Of Chao! Said Air.

" Oh yeah?!" Said Skye.

" YEAH!" Yelled Air.

" Well, bring it on sister!" Yelled Skye.

Air and Skye were fighting and punching and kicking and slapping the crap outta each other.

" Wow... I didn't know Air could be so... Violent." Said Dart in awe.

" I know. Ooh! Skye's putt'in Air in a headlock, that's gonna hurt in the morning!" Said Aqua.

Aqua and Dart started chuckling and that turned into majorly loud laughing.

" Wow, you guys are SO immauture. Since I'm the fastest AND the best swimmer! I'll just find a bunch of wood!" Said December.

" Fastest? Heh, I'm the fastest! And your NOT the best swimmer! Bubbles is! Bubbles arem't you gonna prove her wrong?!" Yelled Aqua.

" Nah. I'm stay'in here. I don't her to wrestle me to death." Said Bubbles.

" Well, okay." Said Aqua. " I'm cool with that."

" Okay, listen up, December. I'm the fastest! I'll get more wood before you do!" Yelled Aqua.

" Okay, let's do this!" Said December.

They had used all there speed from when there owner gave them Run drives. Even though there owner had to leave them for good, then still maintained those speed skills.

In 30 seconds flat,

Aqua had gathered 99 pieces of wood from the trees, and December, only 66.

" Ha! Told ya' I'm fastest!" Said Aqua.

" Grr!" Mumbled December.

-_ With Dart, Yo-yo, and Tif-_

" Dude, are we like the only three hear that get along?" Asked Dart.

" Dude. I think so." Said Yo-yo.

" I'm hungry." Said Tif.

" C'mon! Using are power, we'll get a lot fruit for the whole gang by shaking that tree!" Said Dart.

" Umm. I have power?" Asked Yo-yo.

" Yeah you do!" Said Dart.

" Um... Dart? Yo-yo's not very smart." Whispered Tif.

" Oh, I understand." Said Dart.

After a couple seconds of shaking, the 3 strong chao shook the tree and got 8 fruit, one for each chao.

" Hey guys! We got fruit!" Said Dart.

Air and Skye stopped fighting.

Aqua and December stopped arguing.

And Bubbles stopped playing with her toy car.

And they all ran toward the fruit.

All the chao ate all of there fruit.

" Now we just need to make a big boat." Said Bubbles.

" Leave that to me and Aqua!" Said December.

The two super fast chao that were arguing before, are now working together. And used there speed to put together all the pieces of wood and finished the shape of the ship in 3. 5 seconds! And all the other chao stared in awe.

" How many pieces of wood did you have?" Asked Tif.

" All together... 165!" Said December.

" How did you make THIS with 165 pieces?!" Asked Tif.

" You can do anything if you believe in yourself, also, that's just the power of Chao World Logic!" Said Aqua.

" Epic! Now we gotta make sure it's powerful enough to withstand waves!" Said Skye.

So all of the power chao kicked it.

" OW!" They all said.

" Yup, it's strong enough!" Said Tif.

" Where are we going to go exactly?" Asked Yo-yo.

" Were gonna visit our friends at the Dark Garden Continent!" Said Air.

" But how are we gonna sail there?" Asked Yo-yo.

" Don't worry about that. Me and December will run at super speed on the ocean, ramming our heads in the back of the boat, and make it sail with out even breaking a sweat!" Said Aqua.

" Won't that hurt?" Asked December.

" Nah, you'll get use to the pain." Said Aqua.

Aqua remembered all the times he rammed his head into a wall to forget things.

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's sail!" Said Dart.

" Wait!" Yelled Bubbles.

" I went into the forest to gather a ton a fruit!" Said Bubbles.

" Thanks, Bubbles! But don't wander off like that, your like a little sister to me." Said Air.

" Okay. I won't." Said Bubbles.

So all of the chao sailed off to the DGC (Dark Garden Continent) And didn't even realise... They were being watched...

A/N: Another Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I just luv cliffhangers! Hope this was better then the last two chaps! I'll be working on Chapter 4 soon! Hope you enjoyed:)


	4. Chapter 4: Crisis In DGC

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter. This chapter will be half and half. One half being what's happening in the DGC, and what's happening to the chao sailing once again. Hope you enjoy:)

Chapter 4: Crisis in the DGC

A Dark/ Fly chao was waking up from his nap to see he, and all the other Dark Chao were in cages.

" Huh? What's happening!" He yelled.

" I'm your new leader! You are now my personal Chao slaves!" The Chao yelled.

" Wait a minute... That propeller... those orange eyes... that smile...

Your!..." And the chao could not finshed his sentence, becuase the evil chao had killed him.

" If you chao refuse to be my slaves, I will do to you what I did to him." Said the evil chao.

All the chao bowed.

" Good. I will now let you out of your cages." Said the evil chao.

" Now, GET ME SOME FRUIT!" He yelled.

" They all said I was annoying, they all said I wasn't useful, they all said I wasn't helpful. Well, that's gonna change." He thought.

He took out his binoculars and looked out to the sea.

" I've been watching you chao, I've flooded you continents so you could die, and you sailed away, I created a Tsunami wave by putting a bomb underwater, you survived and landed on a island, and sailed away again! Well, your not stopping me!" He thought.

_- On the ship with the other chao-_

" Hey guys, the water looks kinda red." Said Bubbles.

" Then we're close. The part of the ocean near the Dark Garden Continent is blood." Said Skye.

" Cool! Wha, Wha, WOAH!" Yelled Aqua.

" AQUA!" Yelled December.

Aqua had tripped over his own feet and fell in the ocean. December hurried to catch him and caught him!

" Thank god your okay!" Said December.

" Why'd you save me?" Asked Aqua.

" Cause It's what friends do for friends." Said December.

" Thanks." Said Aqua.

And they both continued ramming there head into the ship.

" We're hear!" Yelled Dart happily.

So Aqua and December stopped ramming and walked over to land. And the other chao jumped out the ship to see that all of the Dark Chao were running back and fourth to what looked like a master to them.

" Well, you've arrived." Said the evil chao.

" Now that your here, your my slaves too! Heh Heh." He Said.

" Wait a minute... Your... Omochao!" Said Skye.

A/N: So yeah, I bet you guys weren't expecting Omochao to be the guy who did this. Hope you liked this chapter:)


	5. Chapter 5: Battle!

A/N: Well guys, this is the fifth chapter, I tried to add some humor to the point where Aqua actually KNOWS he's inside a Fanfiction. This chapter includes minor swear words. Enjoy:)

Chapter 5: Battle

" Why are you here, Omochao?!" Yelled Tif.

" I'm hear because your stupid owner said I'm not helpful! When he comes back to visit Chao World, he'll see you dead! And wish he'd never insulted me!" Yelled Omochao.

" Well you ain't killing anyone! We're gonna get these Dark Chao, get them in our safe ship, and then, we're gonna LEAVE. Got that, Omochao?" Said Aqua.

" Oh yeah! Take this!" Said Omochao.

Omochao tried to shoot Aqua with laser, but failed.

" Heh, your lasers can't touch me! I'm to fast for you, sucka!" Said Aqua.

" Grr! How dare you insult me!" Said Omochao.

" C'mon, Skye. We can try to take him out from the air with our flight." Whispered Air.

So Air and Skye flew in the air and grabbed on to Omochao from behind and brought him to the ground.

December that made a small sized tornado around him using her speed and swept him into the air!

Why'll Dart, Tif, and Yo-yo punched and kicked him.

" THAT'S IT!" Yelled Omochao.

Omochao shot Aqua, Air, Bubbles, Dart, Skye, Tif, December, and Yo-yo with a giant red laser. And they all passed out.

" Heh Heh. They're dead, no one can save you Dark Chao now!" Said Omochao.

All the Dark Chao look at Omochao in awe, and fear.

_- About an 1 hour later-_

" (Yawn) Huh? Where are we? Oh no! guys! We're in a prison!" Yelled Air.

" Huh? Gah!" Yelled Tif.

All of the chao were inside a prison cell in the cave of the Dark Garden Continent. There were two chao per each sell, Aqua and December, Air and Skye, Bubbles and Dart, & Tif and Yo-yo.

" How did we get here?" Asked Bubbles.

" I dunno!" Said Air.

" We've got to get outta here!" Yelled Aqua.

" Got any ideas, anybody?" Asked December.

" Nope, I have zero ideas in my brain. Hope bout' you, Yo-yo? Got any ideas up in your brain?" Asked Dart.

" I have a brain?" Asked Yo-yo.

All the chao sat there for three hours trying to think of a way out.

" Oh wait! When I was dodging Omochao's laser, I picked up this key! Maybe it's the key to get outta here!" Said Aqua happily.

" What?!" Yelled Tif.

Air facepalmed.

" You immature moron! Why didn't you tell us before?!" Yelled Air.

" Well, it kept the story going longer." Said Aqua.

" Wait, what?" Asked Air.

" Uh... Ugh... I mean... I didn't tell you because uh... CHAO LOGIC! YES! Chao Logic!" Said Aqua quickly.

" Well, okay. Unlock the door, Aqua." Said Air.

" Okay, okay. Don't rush me! I'll insert the key into lock, and unlock th-CRAP!" Yelled Aqua.

" What happened?" Asked Air.

" Um... I kinda sorta... dropped the key." Said Aqua.

" DAMN IT!" Yelled Air.

" (Gasp!) Air! Watch your language!" Yelled Aqua.

" Yeah, Air. Your better than that!" Yelled Bubbles.

" Sorry." Said Air.

" What's this?" Asked Omochao turning around.

" Oh? So you little brats try to take MY key and save yourself AND the others? Well, guys! Here's a change of plans!" Said Omochao.

Suddently, the Blood ocean of the Dark Garden Continent started to rise.

A/N: Hope this part was funny and action-packed! The next chapter will involve romance and will probably be the last chapter, but it might not. Now back on track. (Ahem) HOW will the Chao escape the cages, HOW will they save the Dark Chao, HOW will they stop The Evil, Omochao! Keep on read'in to find out:)

Just gotta luv them Cliffhangers:D


	6. Chapter 6: Operation Save & Escape

A/N: This is the FINAL Chapter! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic:)

Chapter 6: Operation Save and Escape

Suddently, Omochao somehow made the blood ocean rise and Omochao propelled into the sky.

" I would LOVE to see you escape this! Happy drowning!" Said Omochao.

All the dark chao were crying trying to get to high ground.

The water started coming into the cells.

" Guys, if were gonna save these chao and get back home. We better hurry before he ship floats away!" Yelled Bubbles.

" I don't think we'll make it, Bubbles. We might as well just sit here and prepare for the worst." Said Dart.

" You mean, were gonna... die?" Asked Bubbles.

" Sadly, yes..." Dart started crying.

In Aqua and December's cell.

" Well, December. This is it." Said Aqua.

" Yeah, we could've made an excellent team." Said December.

" Yeah, with our speed, we could win ALL the chao races and totally kick chao butt in Chao Karate." Said Aqua.

" Well, Aqua... I kinda started to like you when I saw you could actually keep up with me." Said December.

" Me too." Said Aqua.

And suddently, the two chao kissed. When suddently, an idea came to mind when they finished.

" WAIT! December! I'm got an idea!" Said Aqua.

" What is it?" Asked December.

" Dart, Tif, Yo-yo! You can use your power to punch us outta here and save us and the dark chao!" Yelled Aqua.

" Your right! Let's do it!" Yelled Tif.

The three power destroyed there cells, and broke open the other cells and all 8 chao gathered the 5 dark chao and tip-toed toward the ship and got in it. When suddently, Omochao heard a creak when they stepped in.

" Well, you chao think your so clever? Well, you god damn chao aren't getting from here!" Yelled Omochao.

" Let's go!" Yelled a Dark chao!

" Okay!" Yelled Skye.

So Air got to the front of the ship and looked out for things along with Skye.

Dart, Tif, and Yo-yo protected the Dark Chao.

" Thank you for saving us." Said a blue dark chao.

" Don't mention it." Said Dart.

" You chao... will... DIE! Your owners will pay the price for insulting me!" Yelled Omochao.

" Ready?!" Said Aqua.

" Yeah!" Said December.

" Ready? Set? RAM!" They both yelled.

They both rammed there heads into the back of the ship.

" That's... IT! Mega Mode, INGAGE!" Yelled Omochao.

As the chao sailed away into the Chao World Ocean, when suddently, Omochao changed, his orange swirly eyes, turned red with sky blue swirls, his smile turned into a evil smile, his propeller turned into a giant fan-like propeller, he got an Iron Man like circle in his chest that could shoot an even bigger laser, and to top it all off, he turned into a giant!

" Uh, guys? Turn around." Said Dart.

They all turned around to see that Omochao was giant.

" Aqua! December! Put your feet into high gear!" Yelled Air.

Aqua and December had to hurry and turned to see the Giant Omochao.

" December! We gotta go into Rush Mode!" Said Aqua.

" Let's do it!" Yelled December.

Aqua and December rammed and ran so fast that they had after-images and there were flames coming from behind there feet.

" Oh no they don't!" Yelled Omochao.

" He shot a giant laser through the ship!" Yelled Skye.

" C'mon Skye! I've got an idea." Said Air.

" WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Yelled Dart.

Aqua and December had to jump onto the ship.

" Guys! Grab on to my legs!" Yelled Air.

Aqua, Dart, and Bubbles hung on to Air's legs. Using all here might, Air flew into the sky.

" C'mon Guys!" Yelled Skye.

And like Air and the others, Tif, Yo-yo, and December hung on to Skye's legs And they flew away.

" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAH! YOU WILL DIE!" Yelled Omochao.

" I have to do this..." Thought Aqua.

" Dart... It's time... For the Double Bro Combo." Said Aqua.

" Let's go." Said Dart.

Aqua and Dart jumped off and came near each other and twisted and spun around in a cylinder type way and went right toward the giant Omochao's stomach.

" DOUBLE BRO COMBO!" They both yelled.

They both drilled into Omochao's stomach.

" DAMN IT!" Yelled Omochao.

And omochao sunk.

" Great job, dude!" Said Aqua.

" Yeah! At first I throught that trick we learned was usless." Said Dart.

" I know! Wait... How do we get back?" Asked Aqua.

" Crap." Said Dart.

They both fell.

" HELP! WE'RE DROWNING!" Yelled Aqua.

" I got this!" Said Bubbles.

" Bubbles no!" Yelled Air.

" I gotta save Aqua! He's my brother!" Yelled Bubbles.

" (Gasp) I never knew they were related!" Said Air.

Bubbles swam over to Aqua, and Dart and swam them over. Air lowered down and let them hang on.

" Thanks, Sis." Said Aqua.

" No prob." Said Bubbles.

" Nice job, Aqua!" Said Skye.

" Thanks." Said Aqua.

" And you did a good job too, Dart." Said December.

" Wait... What happened to the Dark Chao?" Said Yo-yo.

"(GASP!)"

The dark chao were drowning.

Skye and Air lowered down and caught the Dark Chao.

" Thank you." Said a Dark Chao.

" No problem." Said all of the chao.

And they flew back to the Neutral Garden Continent.

" Epic! All the water went back into the sea!" Said Aqua.

" And our pond is normal again!" Yelled Bubbles.

" But how do we get home?" Asked the Hero and Dark chao.

" You guys can live here if you want." Said Air.

" Thanks." They all said.

" How bout' some victory fruit!" Said Bubbles.

They all ate fruit.

When suddently, they saw a rocket fall in there continent. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy walked into the continent. They were visiting there Chao all the way from Planet Mobius!

" Aw, there still so cute!" Said Amy.

" We haven't seen you guys since you were first hatched!" Said Tails.

" Heh! Look's like they've got new friends." Said Knuckles.

" Cool! Well guys. It's been nice seeing you again! Catch ya' later!" Said Sonic.

They walked back in there Rocket and blasted off.

" Our owners came to visit! YAY!" Yelled Bubbles.

" Yeah! Let's dance!" Yelled Aqua.

Aqua and Dart did the Go-Go Dance and Danced like crazy!

" (Tsk), so immature!" Air and Skye laughed.

_-The End-_

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic:)_

_- Saving Chao World-_

_Starring:_

_Aqua The Chao_

_Air the Chao_

_Dart the Chao_

_Bubbles the Chao_

_Skye the Hero Chao_

_December the Hero Chao_

_Tif the Hero Chao_

_Yo-yo the Hero Chao_

_Omochao_

_Five Dark Chao_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Miles " Tails" Prower_

_Knuckles the Echinda _

_& Amy Rose the Hedgehog!_


End file.
